I Like You
by andrearosef15
Summary: Hadley Granger is Hermione's little sister, and a 3rd year at Hogwarts. She falls. For who? Many. But she's had him on her mind since the start. *Rated T for some language.*
1. Chapter 1

**First story. I originally put this on Quotev first, but I decided to put it on here. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling besides my characters I make up.  
Enjoy :)**

"Ollivanders_ is over he- HARRY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" yelled my sister. I just ignored her looking at the cats they had for sale. The orange one kept pawing the window, but there was a pure white one in the corner, by itself, playing with yarn. I felt bad for the poor kitten. It kind of reminded me of myself in a way... Maybe my parents will let me ge- "Hadley!" my sister yelled interrupting my thought.__  
__"What?!" I yelled back.__  
__"I want you to meet someone!"__  
__"Okay be right there" I replied. I was still thinking about the white kitten when I walked up to meet this stranger. When I looked up I was only a couple inches from him. He had jet black hair, and stunning green eyes.__  
__"Harry, my sister, my sister, Harry Potter."__  
__"Hello, nice to meet you," he said with a smile.__  
__"Umm.. h-h-hey." Wow. I'm not awkward at all. Actually I am the most awkward person you will probably ever know.__  
__"This will be my sister's first year at Hogwarts," said my sister breaking the awkward silence.__  
__"Well I think you'll really like it, Hogwarts," Harry said to me flashing that award winning smile again.__  
__"I heard that Gilderoy is signing his books at Flourish and Blotts let's hurry over there," my sister said as she ran down Diagon Alley. Oh brother. Ever since she heard that lovely Lockhart was was new the DADA professor that's all she talked about. And Harry Potter. Not in that way though. All summer I had begged for details of his story. Not because I thought he was cute, which I mean he is, but it intrigued me. And everything that happened at Hogwarts in her first year, I had made Hermione tell me a million times.__  
__We were now in Flourish and Blotts. A family of gingers was standing by my sister talking to her.__  
__"Weasleys, this is my little sister Hadley. She will be a first year just like Ginny."__  
__"Hello Hadley," they all replied. There were so many of them. Hermione had told me about the Weasleys, they were nice like she said but I didnt get her point of view on Ron. As I pondered it more, my mind was interrupted by a blonde boy walking down the stairs. By the looks of it, the Weasleys didn't like him, and he didn't like the Weasleys, or Harry, or my sister. He said some things, the Weasleys said some things back and a whole commotion started. Even the boy's father got involved. Before the boy and his father left Draco noticed me.__  
__"Well who is this fine little girl," he asked with a flirty smirk on his face.__  
__"Hadley. Hadley Granger." I stated proudly.__  
__"GRANGER? YOUR RELATED TO HER?" he asked pointing to my sister.__  
__"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I challenged stepping closer him.__  
__"Come along Draco. We don't associate with these people," his father said. And with that they stepped out of the shop.__  
__We finished shopping, bid goodbye to the Weasleys and headed back to home.__  
__"So," Hermione said coming into my room, "what do you think of Harry?"__  
__"He's nice," I said, not wanting to say more in fear I would say too much.__  
_

__**Okay short chapter, but I'll put up another one in like 5 minutes. BTW this was a flashback sorry if there was confusion! Please, I would like some constructive criticism on how to make the story better! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hadley. Hadley! HADLEY!"  
"Wha- huh?" I said snapping back into reality.  
"Again I'm asking, are you packed and ready to go for the Quidditch World Cup?" my sister said obviously annoyed with me.  
"Yeah.. Sorry I was just.. uhh.. remembering things.." I replied.  
"Okay?" she said eyeing me suspiciously. I mustered my most innocent smile and bounded out of the room before she asked any questions.

"Keep up everybody. We don't want to miss the port key," Mr. Weasley hollered back at us. I wondered when we were gonna find the Diggorys, when suddenly Cedric jumped down from a tree. I saw Ginny and Hermione look at each other with awe. Oh please. He's just Cedric. And not Just Cedric was walking over to me.  
"Hey, how's your summer been Had?" The fact that he just randomly came up to me and started talking to me took me by surprise.  
"Uh um it's great. You know been hanging at the Weasley's, trying to not be the target for Fred and George's pranks. But I've also been playing some quidditch and now I'm really excited to go to the World Cup, I'm rooting for the Irish who are you rooting for?" Shit. I was rambling. He paused, as if trying to take it all in, then replied,  
"Irish all the way!" Finally we reached a hill that had a boot on top. Mr. Weasley instructed us to touch it and then we were up in the air and spinning.  
"Let go," Mr Weasley instructed us and suddenly, we were free falling through the sky. I hit the ground hard by the twins and I looked up and saw Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric gracefully glide-walking in the air towards us. When we all got up we headed towards the camp.  
There were people everywhere. Some dressed in green others in red and black. Personally I go for the Irish. We reached our tent and I looked inside. Jimminey crickets. It was amazing. It could fit the whole Weasley family plus 2! After we settled in, we decided to head to the stadium and find our seats. After what felt like a billion flights of stairs we were finally - get this - halfway there.  
"Look who we have here." Great. Draco Malfoy. My absolute favorite person in the wizard in world. NOT. He hates me and I hate him. That's just how it goes. But I knew he thought I was cute. But he would rather die than admit that.  
"Ew. Who invited the you?" he asked harshly. I didn't even have to look up to know he was talking to me.  
"Play nice Draco," said a cold voice. Even better. His charming father. Finally, the Malfoys left and we continued our trek up to our seats. We arrived at our destination. We were on the very top row. And it wasn't actually half bad once you stopped your nose from bleeding. We could see everything! All in all, it was a good game. I mean, if you were an Irish fan. I cheered happily in the tent as Fred, George, and Harry teased Ron about his love for Viktor Krum. I noticed Harrys bangs falling over his piercing green eyes. As much as he needed a haircut, he looked good with his hair long. BOOM BOOM!  
"Sounds like the Irish are celebrating," said Fred.  
"It's not the Irish," Mr Weasley replied with a fearful look on his face. We grabbed our belongings and ran outside. Talk about commotion. Fire. Everywhere. People were running, screaming, and crying. "  
Fred, George your in charge of Ginny and Hadley. Everybody meet at the port key," Mr. Weasley instructed us. Fred took my arm and I clasped my arm around Ginny's and we took off through the crowd.

**Okay again very sorry for the short chapter, and the fact that it's kind of rushing with not much detail. I just want to hurry to the juicier parts :) haha soooooo this will be based on the books AND the movies so some parts will contain the book, others the movies. Please review! 1 review for an update! Sound good? **


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into The Great Hall and took our seats. I sat by Fred and Ginny. Hermione had told me everything that happened at the World Cup's campground after we left. Still processing everything, I realized they started sorting. I tried to pay attention but I started thinking more and more. What if my sister would've gotten hurt? What if she would've gotten towed to Askaban. Or if Ron did? Or HARRY?

"Had, you okay?" Ginny asked me, concern etched in her face.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking," I mumbled back. I must've been making a face. I was good at that. Once I start getting paranoid about something, it starts showing on my face. I tried my hardest to not do that but I guess my face didn't like listening. I studied the Great Hall. It looked beautiful as always, decked out in decorations of warm gold and brown. Hogwarts was like home, the smell of food wafted to my nose. Even though the food wasn't out yet, I could still smell it. It was killing me.

"Figley, Jay." As that name was called I turned my head just in time to see an 11 year old boy with bleach blonde hair walk up to the sorting hat. He sat down, and coincidentally his eyes landed right on me.  
_I walked outside to take the garbage out. And there he was. A boy, 7 or 8 years old, crying his eyes out, sitting on the sidewalk across the street. I put the trash in and walked over there and sat beside him._

_ "Name?" I asked him._

_ "Jay, Jay Figley," he replied slouching down lower than he already was._

_ "Hadley Granger. How old are you? I'm 10."_

_ "8," he mumbled shyly._

_ "JAY ROGERS FIGLEY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW OR ELSE." I turned and saw a woman standing in the doorway of the house across the street from mine. Her face was beet red and she was holding a wooden spoon in her hand. Jay got up and ran into the house. As he ran into the house she smacked him on the head._

_ "WHO THE HELL WERE YOU TALKING TO AND WHAT DID YOU TELL HER? YOUR FATHER WILL NOT BE VERY HAPPY WHEN HE GETS HOME. NOW GO WASH THE FUCKING DISHES YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT." Now I was crying. I ran inside not knowing what to do so I wrote Hermione asking her what to do._

I felt a hand touch my arm gently. It was Hermione from across the table. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes but I kept them in.

"GRYFFINDOR," announced the sorting hat. The whole Gryffindor table clapped, but I was frozen with shock and guilt. Shock because I had no idea he was a wizard, and guilt because I had never turned in his parents. I would have to talk to him. Apologize, and take him in under my wing. After all the sorting was done, and I had gathered myself together, the food came out. I dug in. Not that I was fat. I had a slim, athletic figure. The thing I hate about my body is I have no boobs. It's flat. And my bum isn't much better. But you get what you get and you don't throw a fit. Nearly Headless Nick decided to tell us about Peeves latest trick, and he let slip the fact that house elves worked in the kitchen. Thanks Nick, now my sister won't shut up about it. So while my sister complained how horrible it is they work in the kitchens, I sipped my pumpkin juice and ate my Treacle tart. Pretty soon, Hermione refused to eat anymore food that was served by the kitchen. Stubborn, stubborn girl. But that's my sister. Soon after, Dumbledore spoke of the usual rules and what Mr. Filch wanted to be announced. But the next thing he said received outbursts of anger and confusion.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Everyone around me gasped and flipped out. I don't play Quidditch, but I love watching it! Still, Dumbledore kept talking.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -" But Dumbledore was interrupted by a scary looking man entering the Great Hall. He had a glass and drank from a vile. Mad Eye Moody. Ron explained that he had gone bonkers awhile back, but what was he doing here?

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Him?! Teaching, at Hogwarts?! Some clapped, mainly the teachers. His glass eye was freaking everybody out. He sat down and took a swig from a flask.

"What do you think he's got in there?" Ron asked.

"I'm guessing it's not pumpkin juice," Harry replied.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Nobody seemed to believe the old man, but Mr. Weasley and Mr. Bagman were talking about something happening at Hogwarts during the World Cup. Dumbledore then announce the arrival of the Beauxbatons. A group of gorgeous girls walked through the Great Hall door. Birds flew from their dresses whenever they bent down and curtsied. They looked flawless. Then a rather large woman came in. When I say large I mean bigger than Hagrid. She must be their Headmistress. The girls were dancing and all the guys in the room were in awe. Even Harry. Not that I care.. I saw Fred start to drool so I put my mouth up to his and yelled, but not to loud, just loud enough to knock the prat out of his trance. He gave me a sour look and clutched his ear.

"Really Had, was that really necessary?"

"Trust me Freddy, you looked like a troll with all that drool hanging out of your mouth. He lightly punched me and turned towards Dumbledore who was announcing the arrival of Durmstrang. They entered. They're dark features and fur coats made them look adorable. But also serious. Tall, dark, and handsome. Yum. After everyone was seated, Dumbledore, along with Barty Crouch, explained the tournament. Nobody was happy with the age limit, but it's not like I cared. I would NEVER enter myself in that thing anyways. Well... maybe.m\And after the whole tournament was explained and when Crouch was done talking Dumbledore wished us a goodnight and wisked us off to bed. On the way up to bed, it seemed everybody was talking about how to get past the age line. While Hermione sighed and grumbled disapprovingly, I walked and talked with Ginny.

"That food was soooo good."

"I know," said Ginny giggling. We finally made it to the Gryffindor common room, bid everyone goodnight, and headed upstairs. I changed into some pajamas, and when I hit the bed, I fell to asleep immediately.

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY. So a little bit more detail, which is good. I know it feels rushed and it's not very good but I'm just trying to get to the juicy parts ;) hahhaha so for another update, how about 3 reviews? Please please please give me feedback. I need it bad.**

**Again, all belongs to JK Rowling, only things that are mine are Hadley Granger, and Jay Figley. **

**Alright, later.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, I was awoken by Ginny jumping on my bed and yelling,  
"Wake up sunshine! It's our first day back, and we don't want to be late!"  
"Okay, okay, I'm getting up!" My body would have rather stayed in bed till 1 in the afternoon, but I did not want be anymore on Snapes bad side than I already was. I rolled out of bed and onto the floor, landing with a thud. I took a deep breath, then heaved myself up. I grabbed my robes and what not and headed to the bathroom. I quickly changed, and my chestnut colored hair settled just below my breast. It was wavy, like Hermione's, but more controlled and in a way, beachy. I slapped on some coverup, trying to at least look appealing. My eyelashes didn't need curling, so I just swiped some mascara over them for depth. Finally, I was satisfied and exited the bathroom. Ginny was impatiently waiting by the door and tapping her foot. I smiled a cheeky grin at her, knowing she was pissed. She playfully slapped me on the head, and we headed down to the common room. I didn't see my sister, so she must already be down in the Great Hall. Ginny and I made sure we had our bags and headed down there. We arrived in the Great Hall to find my sister looking over her schedule, while Harry and Ron talked of who would enter their name in the competition.  
"G'morning," they said to Ginny and I as we walked up. I grunted, sat down, and grabbed a piece of toast.  
"You look tired Hadley," said Ron looking me over. I glared at him as hard as I could.  
"Why thank you Ronald, that's what every girl wants to hear. How charming." Sarcasm dripped from my tone, and he glared bakc, then continued eating his cereal. McGonagall came over and handed Ginny and I our schedules. Herbology first with Ravenclaw, not bad for the start of a Monday.  
"C'mon, we'll be late if we don't leave now," said Ginny pulling on my robes. I sighed, said a goodbye to everybody, and headed out the doors with GInny. We came to the greenhouse and found everybody waiting outside of it. It was a bit chilly outside, so I crossed my arms over my chest hoping to gather some warmth.  
"You look a little cold, maybe I can help warm you up." I turned my head to whoever said that and saw a third year Ravenclaw, Aiston Caldre (first name pronounced Ace-ton). He is a chaser for their quidditch team, and not to bad on the eyes. He smirked down at me, as if waiting for me to melt at that big brown eyed stare. Hmm, maybe I could have some fun with this. With him still smirking at me,I started smiling and it looked like I was looking right at him, except I was actually looking at one of my roommates, Cindy. I waved at her and brushed past him, purposely making our shoulders rub. I ran over to Cindy and engaged in conversation with her. I noticed Ginny wasn't around me so I looked back where I was standing before to find Aiston staring at me dumbstruck, and Ginny as well. I motioned Ginny to come over to me. She marched over, a confused, shocked, and slightly humored look on her face.  
"We'll talk later," I whispered in her ear.  
After my last class, Defense Against Dark Arts with Professor Moody, Ginny and I headed down to the Great Hall yet again to watch all the different students who were going to put their name in the Goblet. When we arrived I saw Cedric putting his name into the Goblet. He seemed like a guy who could definitely come out on top. My attention turned to Fred and George entering the Great Hall and everyone started clapping. I guess they had found a way to get past Dumbledore's age line, or they thought they did. They walked over to us, the biggest grins plastered on their faces that I have ever seen.  
"Who's ready to see us enter our names?" said George grinning proudly.  
"It's not going to work," my sister sing songed.  
"And why's that Granger," Fred asked her.  
"This is an age line, Dumbledore put this around the Goblet," she explained.  
"And?" George challenged.  
"And," my sister said closing her book, "Dumbledore made it so that something so pathetically dim witted as an aging potion wouldn't make it past the age line."  
"That's the point." Fred started,  
"It's so pathetically dim witted it'll work," George finished for him.  
Defeated, my sister rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. They climbed up onto a bench, and locked their arms.  
"Bottoms up," they said in unison then hopped over the age line. They gave each other a high five, then proceeded to put their names in the Goblet. When they put them in there, everyone started clapping and they high fived each other yet again. Until, the fire turned red and kicked them out of the circle. When they sat up, they had beards as long as Dumbledore's.  
"You said-," Fred yelled at George.  
"You said-," George yelled at Fred. They tackled each other and were wrestling.  
I encouraged they're little tussle by yelling "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIG-," but I was interrupted by the Great Hall door opening. Viktor Krum followed by Karkaroff, the Durmstrang headmaster, walked through the door. Krum slipped the paper with his name on it into the Goblet of Fire. As he was exiting, he paused, smiled at my sister, she smiled back shyly, then he continued to walk out the door. Woah. Viktor Krum had the hots for my sister. No way. I mean yes my sister is gorgeous, but she's also an obnoxious know-it-all. Sometimes. It was adorable though. I nudged her shoulder, and she blushed deeply, but then proceeded to punch my arm and bury her face back into her book.

A/N  
hello :) so I got 3 reviews! (FINALLY) For those of you who read my story regularly, sorry for the long break.  
I'm going to respond to people's reviews on here if they have feedback or something.

_**Lauren Domo**__: Thank you so much, it mean a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_

_**The Little Anonymous Author**__: Please explain more on the paragraph and sentence thing, like I think it might be weird because I originally typed it on another website, and I'm just transferring it from that website to this one. So that might be the problem. Also, I tried to go more into Hadley's thoughts on this chapter, like you said expand on the character, and I hope this is what you mean't! Thank you for reviewing my story, it helped a bunch :)_

Okay, so for the next update I'll need 6 reviews, only 3 more :) I'll be camping Thursday through Sunday, so when I come back I hope to see 3 reviews, or more! Thank you all so much. Please please give me feedback. I worked especially hard on this chapter, so please, feedback people :))))

Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day Dumbledore would announce the students that would compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Dumbledore spoke a few words, but I was to busy staring at Jay. He was sitting opposite of me, and he was staring right back at me. I saw no anger, no sadness, no emotion whatsoever in his eyes. I wanted to talk to him, to apologize, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. How would I start? What if he walks away? Clapping erupted all around me, but I ignored it. Staring into Jay's cold grey eyes, I tried to find an emotion. Anything. More clapping. I tore my eyes away from his. Apparently Viktor Krum's name was picked out of the goblet. I glanced at Jay, and saw that he to was now looking at the goblet with interest. The Goblet spit out a piece of paper.  
"And the Hogwart's champion is Cedric Diggory." Even I clapped for him. Cedric was strong and smart so he had a pretty good chance of winning this thing.  
"Now that all th-"Dumbledore was interrupted by the Goblet of Fire which was now spewing out another piece of paper. Dumbledore lookeda t the slip of paper, shock and anger came over his face. He whispered something, but no one could hear.  
"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said.  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
"Harry go," Hermione urged him. As he got up to go up there I gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.  
"Liar."  
"He's a cheat!" I felt so bad for him. Harry wasn't that type of guy to put his own name in the Goblet, or get someone to do it for him. Harry was led to a door and he exited through it. Everybody was whispering, and I turned to my sister in disbelief. Did that really just happen? No way. This- that- there- I just couldn't believe it.

"How did this happen?" I asked my sister. She blinked her eyes, and looked at me, mouth open in shock.  
"I, I don't know Had. I really don't know."  
"Well he could've at least told his best friend. Although I guess he just wants all the attention, nothing new there," said Ron talking over my sister's shoulders.  
"Ron, you know Harry doesn't mean to draw attention to himself!" I snapped back defensively.  
"Of course YOU would defend him. Just get over him Hadley, he likes Cho Chang." My eyes widened, my cheeks reddened, and my heart broke. How dare he. How the hell did even know? Was I really THAT obvious? Tears tugged at my eyes, but I bit my lip.  
"Whatever Ron, I don't even like him. Harry is nothing more than a brother to me and know it." And with that I turned and stormed away. Or at least tried. My path got blocked by figure clothed in a violet tie. Brilliant. I looked up and met Aiston's eyes, his beautiful big brown eyes, and glared at him.  
"What?"  
"Well," he started, "you never answered my question about this morning. Do you want me to warm you up?"  
"Just to make things clear Caldre, even if I was stranded in Antartica in my lace panties and bra, and you were the only person within 5,000 bloody miles, I would still not let you 'warm me up'." He smirked, as if what I had just said amused him.  
"You wear a lace bra and panties Granger?" I glared, shooting death rays at him, and stalked away. I'm pretty sure steam was blowing out of my ears.

See here's the thing with Aiston Caldre, he is a complete git who thinks he can get any girl by looking at them with those eyes. Well he is not getting me. It all started 1st year, I was heading to DADA, and somebody ran into me and my books got knocked out of my hands. That person was Caldre. He picked up most of my books, and handed them back. I said a sweet and simple thank you, and tried to turn away but not before his eyes met mine. I realized who it was and immediately my insides started squirming. Okay so maybe I had a tiny crush on him. He smiled at me, dimples and all, and apologized. At this point I had died about 7 times from lack of air. But he just kept smiling at me. He uttered a simple "I'll see you around then" and just like that swept past me. You see, Aiston Caldre is like the sex god of my year. Every and I mean EVERY girl is head over heels for him. Even Slytherin. So I told Ginny and we giggled like little girls and then the next day, I realized how much of a prat and git and arsehole he really is. I was just walking to Herbology, my day going great, and I slipped in the mud. My books thankfully stayed safe, but my bum was dirty beyond belief. Being my good luck, Caldre and his friends were standing nearby and were in fits of laughter. Caldre, being the prick he is decided it would be funny to try and act cool around all his friends and humiliate me. "Ey Granger, you sure have a bad habit of falling on your arse! Maybe you need some lessons on walking and maybe some on how not to get your hopes up about a guy actually liking you." Charming I know. And it may sound stupid, but it hurt, deep. I've always been insecure, and he just made it worse. Since then we've had our ups and downs, mostly name calling back and forth and constant eye rolling and glaring. So the fact that he thought he could just wake up one day and walk up to me and try to flirt with me like everything's all right. Well that just pisses me off.

Ever since Harry had his name pulled out of the goblet, things had not been the same at Hogwarts. I felt so bad for him. People insulted him left and right. And now him and Ron werent talking after they had gotten into a big fight. I mean it's obvious that Ron's just jealous of Harry, but Harry doesn't see it. I was down at the lake with Harry, and Neville and here comes Ron, Ginny, and Hermione strolling down the path towards us. Ron whispered something into Hermione's ear and she walked over to us.

"Ron was told by Seamus, who was told by Parvati, who was told by Dean that Hagrid's looking for you," my sister told Harry.

"Well- wait what?" Harry asked clearly confused. My sister walked over to Ron, he told her yet again what to say, then she walked over here and spoke,

"Ron was told by Seamus wh- please don't make me say it again. Hagrid's looking for you."

"Well you can tell Ronald-"

"I'm not an owl," my sister yelled at Harry, walking away and grabbing Ginny on the way out. Ron, shaking his head, followed them. Harry was fuming.  
"Harry forget him, Ron's just.. being Ron. You need to find Hagrid for whatever reason he needed you," I said trying to console him and get Ron off his mind.

"Yeah, your right," he spoke flashing a half smile at me. I half smiled back, then ran off back to Hogwarts looking for someone to confide in.

"Well Ron's just being a dumbass. Him and Harry are best friends, they should just make up and be done with it. I mean if you got picked for the Triwizard Tournament I would cheer you on all the way, and if you died, not saying you would, I would cry. Seriously," said my best friend Lilla, nicknamed Lil. She pushed her red hair out of her eyes and picked at her food some more. Lilla was a pureblood, but she still talked to me even though I'm muggle born. Her father doesn't approve of her hanging with muggle born witches, but he still treats me with respect and respects Lilla's choice. That's why I admire her and her family so much. Lilla is part of a big family. She has 2 older brothers, 1 older sister, 2 little sisters, and a newborn baby brother. Her parents, including her 2 older brothers and sister have all been in Slytherin, so it wasn't suprising that she was placed in Slytherin as well. She acts nothing like a Slytherin though. She's nice to all the houses, and doesn't even insult Harry.

"I'm heading to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night you bint," she called as she tripped over her own feet. Even though Lil is gorgeous with her piercing blue eyes, red hair, delicate white skin, and perfectly shaped body, she's the clumsiest person I've ever met.

"Night ugly," I yelled. She turned around and flipped me the bird, chuckling as she exited the Great Hall. All the boys eyes followed her out the door. It was hard to believe she didn't have a boyfriend. She got asked out like every week. But she denied every boy, because they weren't the boy she really liked.

I picked up my bag and started towards the door, stopping in my tracks suddenly. Jay. There he was. Standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. We both just stared at each other. Then I was running and was hugging him, and he was hugging me, both of us crying.

"I'm so sorry Jay I should've turned in your parents for doing that stuff to you! Please forgive me. You can stay at my house this summer, and we can turn your parents in and everything will be okay I promise."

"Hadley," he said shaking me to calm me down, "I don't live with my parents anymore. I live with a foster wizard family. Everything's fine. Please Hadley, calm down. Breathe." He spoke all this calmly as if I was a 3 year old and he was the adult. It was amazing how mature he acted.

"Okay. I'm okay. I just feel so bad."

"Don't. You were young, so was I. It's all okay."

"Okay... I'm glad your okay Jay. I was worried about you." I hugged him again, squeezing him extra tight and muttering in his ear, "I'm always here for you. You can come to me with anything. Now go to bed kid, you have school tomorrow."

"Thanks Hadley! Night," he called as he jogged up the stairs. I realized that was the first time I had ever seen him smile. And it felt good to know that he was smiling because I cared. Finally someone in his life cared. And it would stay that way.

A/N

Thank you for 5 reviews! I love writing this story so much :) So how about 10 reviews? Sound good to you? Because it sounds good to me!

Reader reviews:

**_Lauren Domo: _**_Yeah, I had been thinking this up and I just love the idea of Harry and someone else besides Ginny getting together! I love Ginny, but I wanted a change! Thanks for reading and reviewing means the world!_

_**Teexo: **Yeah I'll try to incorporate more of that! Thanks for reviewing and reading, it really means the world. And the fact that you read regularly just makes me so happy! Thanks again!  
_

Alright ya'll, I'm American, so I don't really know all this British words they use, so if you could please help me out and leave some words and they're meanings that can replace my english words! Please and thank you :) Love you all! Keep reviewing, I need all the help I can get!

Well, later :)


End file.
